Lex and the Lamborghini
by Nymph Du Pave
Summary: Slash: CLex first time. Lex gets a new car. [this one feels like a PG-13, but I'm trying to err on the side of safety here] DSSCTM Series


TITLE: Lex and the Lamborghini (of the Don't Stand So Close to Me series)   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 to R   
SUMMARY: CLex first time. Lex gets a new car.   
DISCLAIMER: The WB, DC Comics, MillarGoughInk, Tolin, Robbins, and Davola [along with whomever else] own this wonderfully cute show. I am merely   
borrowing the characters to use in my own evil ways and will try to return them as mentally cognizant and stable as when I took them [with the exception of the   
incredibly handsome and elegant Michael Rosenbaum of whom I might never let go ;)], but I can't make any promises. The Muse controls these fingers.   
FEEDBACK: Want some! Gimmeeeeeeee! 

Would love it, love it, love it more.   
Wanna, wanna, wanna tour.   
A private one of Lex galore   
Oh, I'm so gonna beat that bimbo, hoochie, fake-Brit [as in the ethnicity] Victoria-whore.

AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The Don't Stand So Close to Me series is just a pretentious little gimmick I came up with to satisfy myself. It's a bunch of stories that I am   
writing that are single-minded [no chapters nor sequels {I don't think}] and always about first time CLex. BTW, I saw the adverts for "Shimmer" and just automatically thought there is something so sexy/attractive about an unconscious Lex! When I told this to Lyle, he was like "Yeah, he's just the kind of character you wanna knock out and take advantage of." --WIDE EVIL GRIN-- Tell me about it!! Also kinda sexy is Lex with an UZI!!! Yeah, baby!   
**This has not been beta'd**_. _It would have been but I'm too impatient to get some more CLex out there and didn't want to rush either of my beta readers who are working on other Smalville things for me.   
TIMELINE: The week after 'Jitters'.   
SPOILERS: Mention of 'Jitters' plot points and ending. Basically, it would give away a lot if you haven't seen the epi.   


* * *

**Lex and the Lamborghini**

It had been almost a whole week since Earl Jenkins had taken Luthor Corps' Plant Number 3, along with Clark's entire science class, hostage. Jonathon and Martha had watched helplessly with Lex as the situation became worse and worse until, finally, the younger Luthor could take no more. He did what he felt was necessary, trading the kids for his own life, and acting so responsibly, so incredibly brave that even Jonathon had completely withdrawn his previous comments about Lex, going as far as to invite the man to dinner over the phone. 

Lex had declined politely, stating that he was going to be tied up with the paperwork, the press and his father for a while, but had thanked Jonathon profusely for the offer. Clark knew there was something else and that knowledge had shown in Martha's eyes as well. Unfortunately, Lex had kept himself busy enough to avoid Clark without it seeming like he was trying. 

The school bell rang, breaking Clark's zone. He felt butterflies as he grabbed his notebooks and bag. Lex had called out of the blue a few days ago to make plans with Clark for today: head to the farm to let the boy change, then off to the Beanery and maybe afterwards they could catch a movie. It being Friday, his parents were alright with it, as long as Lex got him home by weekend curfew. 

Clark hurried to his locker, grabbing the books he needed for homework over the weekend and waited impatiently for Chloe and Pete. He knew he was a little overly anxious to see his friend, but it had only been about a month since he had admitted to himself that his emotions ranged far out of the norm when it came to the rich scion. 

Just remembering Lex's voice, his knowing expressions or his rarely heard laughter could give Clark a raging hard-on and after acknowledging _that_, it had been pretty easy to accept the rest. Like the fact that he tingled whenever Lex touched him. Or that he longed to hear that voice _all of the time_, wanted to see the sexy smirk and be responsible for many, if not all, of those genuine but rare Lex-smiles. 

Maybe get a taste of those soft-looking lips against his. 

"Clark!" Chloe's voice startled him and he jumped, turning to find his friends walking towards him. 

"'Bout time," he muttered, heading quickly for the parking lot and leaving Chloe and Pete to follow behind. "What took you guys so long?" 

Chloe caught up with him, looking both annoyed and amused. "Oh, I don't know, Clark. The fact that we didn't bowl over everyone in our way?" 

Pete wrapped his arm around Chloe. "Or maybe it was the fact that we were on the other side of school. That could have been it." 

"Or maybe," Chloe grinned. "-it's because we don't have super-duper speed to get us here like that." Chloe snapped her fingers and Clark shifted his bookbag on his shoulder, uncomfortable. He knew she wasn't referring to him, but still… 

He opened the door to the parking lot, stepping out and holding it for his friends, all the while looking for any various type sports car- once he learned Lex's relationships with cars lasted as long as his relationships with women, Clark had given up looking for any particular model- in some various drab color. This explains why his eyes automatically skipped over Lex and his newest mode of transportation, then did a double take. 

Waiting for him outside the school bus lot was his rich friend, leaning proudly up against a brand new sunset-orange, convertible Lamborghini. 

Clark was pretty sure they didn't even _make_ convertible Lamborghinis. 

Clark's gut stirred at the sight of his sexy and elegant comrade, propped up against the passenger door wearing a light blue, long-sleeved tee, black slacks, and tiny square sunglasses. He frowned at the new addition of a ski cap, colored black and matching the pants. It didn't look right, like Lex was trying to cover his bald head. A head that Clark had always wanted to touch, to run his fingers lightly over the top, and kiss. 

Especially now. He found his breath quickening, his nerves calming and his stomach un-tensing in places he was unaware had been troublesome in the first place. He felt a little light-headed at the fact that there stood his friend, in one piece. He loved Earl Jenkins; the man was like family. But Clark didn't know what he would have done had the farmhand killed Lex. 

Pete coughed loudly, bringing Clark to his senses and he turned to his afflicted pal. He and Chloe were gaping as the three approached the hotrod, no doubt giving Lex the reaction he had been hoping for. "Sweet wheels!" said Pete, close to drooling. 

"Nice," agreed Chloe in an unfashionably suppressed and quiet manner. 

"Guys." Clark rolled his eyes at his easily impressed friends, turning to his more ostentatious one. He ignored the pressing urge to step up to Lex, take the man in his arms and let go only when he _swore_ that he would never, _ever_ put his life at risk again. 

Instead, he concentrated on the urge that would keep him out of trouble with his folks. "You don't think I'm getting in that death trap with you." 

"I'll take his place," started Pete before Chloe pulled him in the direction of the bus. 

"Actually, I just wanted to show it off before leaving you to_ that _death trap." He pointed to the overloaded bus of which Chloe and Pete were in line to board. "Three kids to a seat, Clark. That's illegal in some states." 

"Oh. Like your speeds?" 

Lex held his hands out defensively. "Hey, I'm legal in Germany." 

"On the Auto Bahn maybe." 

Lex raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed and Clark smiled. "Still legal, Kent." 

"So is prostitution," he said his eyes shifting to the burning gold body paint. Could you get them off assembly like this, or was it custom? 

"Only in some districts. And are you telling me your against it?" 

"No," he said, eyes traveling back to Lex. From one gorgeous rarity to the next. "Just merely stating a fact." 

Lex nodded and crossed his arms. "Well, what if I promise to drive _real slow_?" 

"Right, Flash Gordon." 

"I said I'd promise." 

"Real slow to you, Lex, is like start up speed to a race car driver." 

He flashed a grin and Clark's heart skipped a beat. "_And_ I make less pit stops." 

Clark walked warily up to his friend's new car and stroked the slick hood, so low to the ground that he had to crouch a little. He imagined the power behind the currently sedate engine and could feel Lex's eyes on him. "What's with the orange? Thought you went for a more sullen selection of pigments." 

Lex shrugged. "Felt like I needed a little Tang in my life." 

"Could have dropped by for a little snack." 

"An unnecessary stop-over at the Kent Farm? I'm pretty sure I've filled my quota of those for this month." 

Clark nodded, but didn't move. How could he convince Lex that Jonathon saw him in a completely different light now? With everything that happened at the plant it should have been obvious, but Lex was apparently less self-confident than his appearence would have let on. 

"What's it gonna be, farmboy? Three hundred thousand dollar ride, or the banana on wheels?" 

Clark stood up and looked at his friend. _How much_ had he said it was?! 

"You're looking at me as if I had hair, Clark. What's up?" 

"Three hundred?" 

"Thousand." Lex finished. "Technically three hundred and five. They're usually only about two hundred and seventy-five, but I had some… slight modifications." 

"Like the roof." 

"Or lack thereof. That was one of the more expensive alterations." He checked his watch pointedly, then looked back to Clark who got the point and stepped up to him. 

_The closer, the better_, he thought and almost smiled. "Consider yourself to be Driving Miss Daisy?" 

Lex opened the passenger door. "I'll make Morgan Freeman look like Dale Earnhart." 

Clark kept from smiling and hopped in. Lex closed the door and walked around to the other side. 

"My dad's gonna kill me. That is if the sight of your bringing me home in a bronco like this doesn't give him a stroke." 

Lex smirked as got in, closing the door. "Bronco?" 

Clark put on his seatbelt. "Yeah. A hotrod. Flashy car. The rich man's reimbursement for inadequate parts." 

"Cute." 

"Mom's words, not mine." 

"Sure." Lex turned the ignition and Clark felt the car roar to life, buzzing all around. He tensed, looking for something to hold onto but having to settle for the seat. Lex put his hand on Clark's headrest and turned to check behind them, leaving the left side of Clark's head tingling in hopes of a little accidental contact, but Lex then moved straight to the clutch. 

"Whoa," started Clark. "Hold on. Aren't you going to put your seatbelt on?" 

Lex looked at him as if he'd just ripped a hole in the black leather interior then tried to sew on a plaid patch. "What? At the speeds you're having me drive at?!" 

"Lex." 

"Do they make people wear seatbelts on a carousel, Clark?" 

"Lex." 

"You want to completely castrate my reputation here, don't you?" 

"I thought you did, too." 

He sighed. "It's like wearing a condom when you're only planning on making out. Unnecessary torture." 

"Like I would know. Please?" 

Lex sighed again, but forfeited his side of the argument. "Fine. But that's your 'please' for the day. You can't use that word again." 

"Why not?" 

"You're too much of a goody-two-shoes for me to say 'no'." 

He grinned. "I'll have to remember that." 

Lex began to put his belt on. "Now, how does this thing work again?" 

Clark ignored him as he watched his friends take off in the bus. He realized his last chance at sanity was leaving at twenty miles an hour with both his best friends' heads sticking out the windows. He sighed. "Between your driving and my dad, I am _so_ dead." 

"Then why'd you get in?" Clark was surprised to note hurt in Lex's voice. 

He decided to forgo the straight truth. Telling Lex that his company and touches were well worth the health risk might be a bit too big of a revelation. Instead, he shrugged and gave Lex the widest grin possible. "Teenage stupidity and male hormones." 

Still the truth, just more vague. 

Lex pulled away from the curb and Clark tightened his seatbelt. Lex noticed and sighed. "I could imagine far worse and more compromising situations for your father to find us in, Kent -" 

Clark flushed and couldn't help but wonder just what Lex was imagining. He doubted it was the same kind of daydream he'd been entertaining as of late. 

"-so quell those little vexations of yours." 

He thought of Lex's mouth pressed to his in heated urgency and swallowed. "I'll try." 

+_+_+_+_+ 

Ten minutes later, vexations fully quelled, Clark was laughing loudly, hands waving up towards the sky, black hair fluttering like crazy in the wind, uncaring as the vibrations scuttled their way into the most intimate parts of his body. His jacket had been tossed in the back and his loose, short-sleeved brown tee rippled with the with the continuous breeze of more than a hundred miles an hour. 

Almost immediately after leaving the school grounds, he had felt the oscillating vehicle sending reverberations throughout his core, as if it were begging Lex like a small child with tears in his eyes to just let it go faster, please, please, _please_. Clark noticed, however, that Lex kept his promise by staying well within the legal range of the posted speed limits. The car had Clark trembling with need and he had turned to his pale friend, saying that he supposed Miss Daisy could take a hike for a while. Lex had grinned knowingly and, never one to ask others to repeat their requests lest they have time to contemplate and retract, the boy had grabbed the stick-shift and dropped anvil to the accelerator. 

Clark howled and could _just_ make out the sound of Lex laughing beside him. They had passed the bus and even Lana and Whitney a while back. He smiled as he remembered Lex beeping at the quarterback's vehicle, then speeding past. Now they were traveling on some paved road Clark barely recognized at these speeds. 

"THIS IS _SO GREAT_!!!" Lex said something that was completely lost in the wind and Clark dropped his hands, turning to him. "WHAT?! SLOW DOWN!" 

Lex dropped forty miles in less than half a minute and Clark's stomach lurched. He was used to abrupt stops and slowdowns from a very fast velocity, but his body was usually in motion before doing them. 

Lex looked at him from behind the sunglasses, clearly worried. "Are you okay? You said slow down, right?" 

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just couldn't hear you." 

"That's okay," Lex said, looking relieved. "I just asked if you were still worried about your dad." 

Clark grinned. "Sarcasm, then." 

"What I'm best at." Clark shifted to look at the clock on the dash, noticing a tightness in his pants just as Lex shook his head. "That's the wrong time. I haven't set it yet." 

"It's that new?" 

Lex kept his eyes on the road. "Other than the drive to your school, which was tame in comparison to this, I haven't even sat down in this baby." 

Clark flushed, feeling strangely special and lucky. "Wow." Lex was bringing him along in what Clark figured was a Luthor test drive. Buy it, drive it, don't like it, toss it into the garage. Still, he was here, trying out Lex's new car with him. It felt strangely personal, like he was privy to witness something intrinsically Lex. 

He looked at his watch. It was almost four. "We've been driving for more than an hour?!" 

Lex frowned and checked the rear view mirror. "Your parents know where you are." 

Clark turned in his seat to look at Lex, still wishing he could take the stupid ski-cap off of his friend. It looked good on him- really anything did- but it just wasn't Lex. It made him look like somebody completely different, somebody that Clark wasn't as close to. And the sunglasses _had_ to go. Though they were small and lightly tinted, they still hindered his view of Lex's gorgeous sky-blue eyes. "I know, but they were expecting me home to change." 

"I'm sure they weren't too brokenhearted when you didn't show up." 

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He shifted in his seat, once again feeling the tightness in his pants. He looked down to his lap and was horrified to discover himself more than semi-aroused. He blushed deeply at his state, obvious through his loose jeans, and hurriedly grabbed the backpack at his feet, shoving it on top of his lap. 

Good God. Was it Lex? Or the car? He couldn't tell. 

Jesus. 

He felt the car begin to drop it's speed abruptly and turned to see Lex laughing hard. After almost a full minute of slowing the car, Lex pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the ignition, letting himself laugh harder now that he didn't have a multi-thousand pound vehicle to control. 

"What's so funny?" 

Lex kept laughing but held up a finger indicating for Clark to wait. 

He didn't want to wait. "What is it?" 

Lex was calming but still said nothing, covering his mouth with his other hand. Clark was getting frustrated. Was Lex laughing at him? 

"Damn it, Lex. What are you laughing at?" 

His upturned finger angled down, pointing to Clark's lap, and Clark could feel his face burning. He turned to the fields on his right, avoiding Lex's gaze, not wanting to look at the other boy. It was embarrassing enough that Lex had noticed without having to watch his amused reaction. 

"Kent." Lex was shaking his shoulder. "Kent, hey." The last thing he needed at this moment was Lex's hand on him and he shrugged if off rudely. "Clark, it's alright, man. It's normal." 

Clark turned to him. "Oh, ha, ha." 

Lex laughed again. "No, I mean it's a normal reaction _to the car_." 

He wasn't sure that it was the car and _only _the car that had him hardening, but it made him feel better to know the vehicle was at least partially responsible. "Really?" 

"Yeah. Why do think I spent the extra money?" 

At first he thought Lex was talking about the whole car price, but then he realized he meant the money he spent customizing the automobile. "The vibration is… It's an option?" 

Why the hell was Lex finding everything he said so funny? He'd wanted to be responsible for Lex's laughs, sure, but not at this cost. "Not exactly, but there are things you can do to achieve the right vibration-human enjoyment ratio." 

"So, you're…" He started to look down into Lex's lap, but then caught himself in the act and trailed off, looking at the dashboard. Lex seemed to find this absolutely hilarious and Clark rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. "Nevermind." 

"No, no," gasped Lex, calming down. "I'm sorry, Clark. I shouldn't have laughed, but- It's just you and woodies don't seem to fit in the same genre. You know?" 

_Oh, Lex_, thought Clark. _If only you knew_. He felt a little disappointed that Lex couldn't put him and sex together, but he wasn't surprised. It was just another confirmation that Lex only saw him as a friend, that this attraction was one-sided, and he hated that. 

Lex continued. "Am I as stiff as a Luthor family reunion? Yes." 

Clark rubbed his forehead. _Great. Just what I need. The thought of Lex aroused, right beside me and completely untouchable. Argh. What a nightmare. A _fantastic _nightmare, but a nightmare nonetheless._

Lex watched Clark rubbing his forehead and misunderstood the gesture. 

"It's nothing, Clark. Just something that goes with fast cars. Well, the ones that vibrate, anyway." As Lex ran his hands over the steering wheel lovingly, Clark found a new level of respect for his friend's appreciation. If some sports cars could give men erections… 

"No wonder they're so popular." Lex grinned at him and he gave a small smile back. He was finding himself too turned on by the _Luthor_ and not the _car_ to match Lex's wattage. "Do all of your cars- do this?" 

More snickers. "Nope. But I had that little Porsche fixed-" 

Clark winced. Lex didn't need to go into which little Porsche he meant. 

"-and I've got a Ferrari that can really get your rocks up-" 

Clark felt his lap stir with Lex's words and was glad he still had the backpack in place. 

"-but nothing like this little lady." 

Lex placed his right hand on the stick-shift, caressing lightly, and Clark looked away. Lex touching anything remotely phallic-shaped could become a problem to his libido. He wanted those graceful, firm fingers so badly to be on his phallic shape. 

He cleared his throat. "Is it something you ever get used to?" 

"Not if you're really lucky." He watched from the corner of his eye as Lex noticed his red shade and let go of the stick. "You okay over there? You look like one of those organic tomatoes you deliver." 

"No, I'm…" He felt like saying 'horny for you', but thought better of it. "Embarrassed." 

"Don't be." Lex's voice was surprisingly faint and compassionate. 

Clark watched out of the corner of his eye as Lex's hand reached towards his face and then, suddenly, it was there. Fingertips just grazing his temple at first, creating a numbing sensation in Clark's brain, then the hand delved into his hair, thereby numbing the rest of his body. 

Oh, holy sh- 

_It's just a friendly gesture, it's just a friendly gesture, it-_

It just didn't matter. He couldn't control his body's response, not when Lex touched him like this. He groaned and his eyes hooded over involuntarily. The fingers of the hand were running slowly through Clark's hair, lightly massaging the scalp, and Clark thought he would collapse from pleasure if he wasn't already sitting. He kept his breathing slow and normal, opened his eyes, then looked to Lex's face. 

His expression knocked Clark's heart into his feet and skyrocketed his respiration. The glasses had slipped midway down the bridge of Lex's nose and everything behind was revealed. Heated desire, poorly concealed without the tinted lenses, flashed behind those blue enigmas, promising something so sweet, so right, but so forbidden. 

A warm thumb started to graze his forehead gently, back and forth. 

Lex wanted him. Lex wanted him and Clark wasn't going to lose this chance. He didn't know how old these feelings that the other boy harbored were, though there was no way they could be as dated as his, and he didn't care. His lips wanted to know what seasoning Lex's flavor mixed with his own would create and they wouldn't be denied. 

"Lex?" he croaked, and immediately regretted it. If there was another way to get his point across he should have used it, because his voice broke the moment's sensuality. Lex blinked twice, regret quickly replacing the need Clark had seen earlier, and he jerked his hand back as if it had been burned. 

"Uh, right." Lex cleared his throat and pushed the glasses back up his nose. "Next stop: the Beanery. And at _decent _speeds." 

Clark had to stop Lex from taking them away from here, out in the middle of the fields where no one was around and they could be alone. Together. He was now pretty sure that what he wanted was exactly what Lex wanted, too, and he watched in amusement as the other boy tried to push the clutch on the Lamborghini without turning the ignition. 

Clark reached out and tapped the keys. 

Lex sighed. "Right." 

Smiling, Clark took the keys out of the ignition. 

"Uh, Clark, I-" 

He pitched them out of the car. Lex watched in stunned silence as they flew twenty-five feet landing in the field. Maybe tossing them had been a bit much, but Clark didn't really care. 

"Kent, what the hell-" Clark tossed his backpack to the floor, embarrassed about being exposed, but pacified by the thought that they both shared the same affliction. 

He moved to face Lex, reaching out to take the glasses off, and Lex, startled, just sat there, letting him. The older boy's eyes fluttered as Clark let his forefingers graze the cheekbones. He placed the eye wear on the car's dash and nervously shifted closer to Lex, putting one hand on the driver's side door and one on the back of Lex's seat. He'd never before had the nerve, but there was something about Lex that just seemed to chase the irrational fears away. 

It could have been the lips. He wanted them so severely, needed their moldable forms melting with his own, and he moved forward. Closer and closer, too slow for his own wishes but he couldn't seem to move faster. There was something about moving slowly that made the torment so damn sweet. 

He was four inches and closing when Lex's eyes lost their haze and he pulled back. "What are you doing?" 

A little confused, Clark pulled back, too, and looked at the steering wheel so he didn't have to see into those incredible, shining eyes. Maybe he should have left the glasses on. "Uh, I was- going to kiss you. I mean, that's what you want, too… Right?" 

There was a silence wherein Clark doubted his own perception of the look in Lex's eyes. He didn't think he could get something like that wrong but… He knew his heart would shatter if Lex was disgusted, repulsed by him. 

"Oh, Clark." He looked back and saw affection mixed with lust engraved deeply within the sapphire crystals. "You have no idea how much I want that." 

Clark's heartbeat tripled and he smiled shyly. "Good," he whispered and moved quickly, closing his eyes tight and pressing his lips to Lex's. He felt Lex moan deeply within his throat and, exhilarated, Clark parted his lips. 

Lex didn't move. 

"Kiss me back," Clark begged against the silky smoothness. He just wanted to feel Lex, wanted to taste him. 

Lex groaned again, pushing on Clark's chest. He reluctantly moved back, but only a few inches. Lex's hand moved from Clark's chest up to the back of his neck, fingers stroking gently. "Oh, God, Clark," he whispered hoarsely. "I can't. I could… I could go to jail for this." 

"Only for another two months." 

Lex's eyes flashed hungrily. "Your sixteenth?" Clark nodded and moved forward but only to be blocked again, this time by Lex's previously free hand on his mouth. "Then we'll have to wait." 

Clark got a little lightheaded as he felt Lex's fingers begin to outline his lips. He knew he was close to wining his prize. "Is it illegal to kiss me?" he asked around the fingers, his voice a lower timbre than he thought was possible. "_Just _to kiss me?" 

Lex shook his head slowly, incoherently. "I- I don't- I'm not sure." 

Clark shrugged, leaning in closer. "Then do it anyway." 

Lex shook his head, eyes and fingers still in place on Clark's bottom lip. "No," he breathed. 

Clark smiled, recalling Lex's words earlier in the day. Lex had told him not to say 'please', told him that he couldn't say 'no' when Clark said it. 

Clark took the hand on his lips in his and pulled it to the side, entwining the two pairs of fingers while Lex watched. He'd always wanted to hold Lex's hand. 

"Lex." The boy looked at him leaving about three inches between their faces. "I just want you to kiss me." 

Lex shut his eyes and swallowed. 

Clark lowered his volume and- making sure that his voice still held the lust he felt as well as suggestion and wicked glee- made his move. "_Please_." 

Lex's eyes shot open, fire gleaming within and he sat up straight so quickly Clark blinked and moved back slightly. The hand on his neck moved up to tightly ensnarl his black hair, and the older boy pulled Clark close to his face, noses touching. "Take that back," he whispered vehemently. 

He could feel Lex's hot breath on his lips, could see the desire in the older boy's eyes and he shook his head the best he could with the iron grip holding it. "No," he said firmly. 

"You'll regret this, Clark. _I _won't, but you will." 

Clark still did not take the word back. He knew that he could never regret anything that he did with Lex and he shook his head again, closing his eyes in anticipation. 

Lex didn't wait for further permission. He attacked Clark's mouth, forcing it open with his own, and drove his tongue in violently, plunging in and out, in and out. There was heat, passion and demand in his kiss and the clear yearning coming from Lex was leaving Clark gripping on tight to his shirt and crying out for more long before the kiss had ever ended. 

He could float, survive being hit by a car, being frozen, burned, stabbed; he could outpace the car he sat in now, running a couple hundred miles an hour easy, and he had the strength of more than fifty men, maybe a hundred, but when Lex's lips met his, he felt like giving up, just dying then and there because he'd met his match. Nothing would ever be stronger than them together, nothing would ever be as potent or beautiful, and Clark wondered briefly if life could ever be worth living if you'd already seen a preview of heaven. 

Of course he knew it _was_ if there was more of that preview to explore. 

Never breaking from the lip-lock, Clark pulled himself up, lifting his leg and moving awkwardly into Lex's lap, straddling the other boy. He moaned loudly as his jean-covered erection met Lex's freer, polyester-clad one. He pushed forward, grinding into it. 

"Clark!" Lex gasped, breaking away from the kiss. "You have to get off of me, Clark. Now." 

Settled and staying, Clark placed his hands on Lex's shoulders and tried to kiss Lex again, but just because he was above the young Luthor didn't mean he was in control. Lex's hands had fallen limply to the side, deemed useless when Clark had begun climbing aboard, but now he placed them on Clark's chest. 

"Don't kiss me, Clark. I-" 

Clark interrupted him by scooting forward just a bit more. Lex panted as the pressure on his hardened appendage increased, and he bucked up just a little. "Oh, shit. This is not good." 

Clark smiled, his world hazy and nothing but yummy Lex. He pulled Lex closer and let his hands travel up and down the boy's shoulder blades as he kissed him again, repeatedly nipping at the lips. 

"Clark." 

Little nip. He was so tasty. 

"This isn't-" 

Bigger nip. He was so perfect. 

"-a good-" 

Little kiss. He was so pretty. 

"-idea." 

Longer kiss. He was so _noisy_. 

"Cla-" 

"Shhh…" Clark took the top lip of his companion into his mouth, sucking and nibbling, letting his hands knead the muscles of Lex's shoulders. He felt Lex shudder against him and a moment later the boy submitted to him, reaching out with his tongue and licking Clark's lower lip. Lex shifted in his seat and wrapped his arms tightly around Clark's waist. 

At the added pressure, Clark ground himself into Lex, and Lex met him with an urgent shove of his own. Clark grinned and took Lex's mouth again, enjoying the sweet agony in his pants, the sweet agony that he knew Lex too suffered from. 

Skimming his left hand up Lex's neck, he tore off the ski cap, and still kissing Lex, tossed it to the passenger's seat. Starting from the top, he let his hand travel down the smooth pate until he felt a large knot right above the neck. 

Lex hissed in pain, breaking from their kiss. Clark removed his hand, worried. "What's wrong? What is that?" 

He met Lex's eyes, seeing that they were worried and pained, but did not want to stop. Lex lifted up and kissed Clark's cheek. "Nothing." 

"Nothing?" he asked. "That's a pretty big nothing." He pulled his friend to the side so that he could take a look. There was a large purple and blue bruise the size of a base ball, and rimmed with a sickening dark yellow color, which was in turn bordered by a dissipating lighter yellow. "Jesus Christ!" 

Lex pulled away. "That's why I was wearing the fucking cap, Kent," he snapped. 

Clark took a deep breath, scooting back a little. He winced, wondering if Lex wanted him off of his lap. "I'm sorry." 

Lex shut his eyes and shook his head. "It's not your fault. _I'm _sorry, I just…" He trailed off. 

"What happened?" Clark inquired quietly. 

Lex opened his eyes, putting one elbow on the driver's door and resting his head in his palm. "It's where I got hit." 

"By what?" 

"Not by _what_, Clark. By _whom_." 

Clark tensed. Someone had touched Lex? 

His mind immediately flew to an image of long brown hair, cold, dirt colored eyes, an empty steel vault where a heart should be and the CNN logo. He'd maim the bastard. "Who hit you?" 

Lex no doubt heard the sheltering possessiveness in Clark's quiet voice and looked up. Clark could see surprise there, though he knew for a fact that Lex was getting used to having a friend who really was fond of him and _expressly _him, having no interest whatsoever in his money or name. He was getting used to it _and he liked it_, though Clark doubted he ever admit it in so many words. 

"Your friend." 

Clark frowned. His _friend_? He doubted that. "Who?" 

He felt it before he saw it. Lex's fingers trailing up his bare forearm. It felt nice, sweet. "Earl Jenkins." 

He winced again, remembering the anger of the afflicted ex-farmhand. The man was no doubt his friend, a good one of the family's, and Jonathon had been trying to get into S.T.A.R. labs ever since the incident at the plant to apologize for not believing, for not being there when Jenkins had needed him most. 

Oh, jeez, Earl. Christ. 

"He hit me with his gun after I told him there was no level three," Lex continued, eyes watching his own fingers as they ran up and down Clark's arm. Clark was torn between the humming sensation Lex was creating, and the pain he felt for his friend. "For a minute I could have sworn he shot me, then…" He trailed off and shrugged. "The adrenaline kept me going, but I passed out not too much after we got out. Concussion." 

Clark rubbed the top of Lex's head in what he hoped was a soothing manner, and felt relieved when Lex closed his eyes, face relaxing, the frown dissolving into a placid look of mollification. 

He couldn't pick sides here as he understood both situations. Earl had done the wrong thing, yes, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Them man missed his wife and kid, couldn't hold himself together physically and only wanted to get better. Earl would have never, _ever_ hurt anyone in that control room on purpose, but Whitney had threatened the man's ability to get better, to once again hold his kid and his wife in unailing arms, and he lashed out. Clark had seen the pain and regret behind the eyes of the black man as Whitney fell to the ground, hurt. The only thing dangerous about the man previous to this was his uncontrollable shakes, but he'd been forced to become violent. The whole situation had turned one hundred and eighty degrees in less than three seconds, and it was the opposite of what he'd wanted. 

He had only wanted to get better, after all. 

If there was anything Clark wished profusely, it was that Earl had known Lex had been telling what he thought was the truth about level three. The young Luthor really _hadn't_ know it existed. 

He glanced down at Lex, seeing the almost content face as Clark continued to rub his head. There was still sadness there, and Clark hated that. "Earl just didn't want to die, didn't want to lose his family. It wasn't anything personal, Lex." 

He stopped the petting as Lex's eyes opened and grew cold, still watching his own hand on Clark's arm but clearly _seeing_ something else, something behind the blue eyes. It felt odd to see something so frigid but still feel the warm fingers moving up and down, caressing with incredible tenderness. "I'm a _Luthor_, Clark. It's _always_ personal. 'Like father, like son'. 'All you Luthors are alike'." Lex looked up and the raw pain in his eyes shocked Clark. "'Don't believe him, Clark'," he intoned, his voice cracking on Clark's name. "'He's just like his father'." 

The injuries Earl had done with his words had been far greater than the physical damage, adding on yet another layer to the trauma caused by insults and cruel jibes that Lex had no doubt been handling since he was a child. 

"How many times have you heard that?" he asked, sorrow and anger tinting his beautiful voice, giving it a dark edge that made Clark uncomfortable. "And from how many different people?" He sighed. "Maybe they're right, Clark. Maybe you shouldn't trust me. Maybe I am just li-" 

Clark cut him off with a kiss, hard and silencing. He wished there was some way he could take away the pains, someway he could give Lex part of his own happiness, part of him, but even he had a past. Just because he had no idea of just what it included, didn't mean it didn't cause him pain. 

He pulled back, looking bluntly into Lex's eyes. "Don't _ever _say what you were about to, Lex." His voice was firmer than he thought possible, but there was also a note of pleading in the tone. "Not around me, or anyone else. _Ever_." He thought for a moment. "_Please, _Lex." 

Lex sighed and leaned back against the leather upholstery, hand coming up to caress Clark's face, then diving back into the hair. He pulled Clark close. "Why are you like this?" 

Clark's heart stopped for the briefest of moments while the memory of him floating feet above his bed came fleetingly to mind. "Like what?" 

"So- _perfect_." 

There was a sweet moment where Clark relaxed and couldn't think, didn't want to. Lex thought he was perfect. Lex. Thought _he_ was perfect. 

Hmmm... 

He opened his mouth to argue that he was far from it but Lex kissed him before he could begin his dispute. Clark knew it had been a rhetorical question, a compliment, but he wasn't sure he wanted to accept that demanding and inaccurate a praise. 

The kiss, however, cast aside any objections he might have had and he shifted in Lex's lap. The movement elicited sweet moans from both boys and reminded Clark of what he wanted. 

He thrust his tongue more forcefully into Lex's mouth tracing back teeth, and scooted even closer. As his groin pushed into Lex's stomach he found himself having to break away for air. 

Lex's hands traveled up and down his back and he moaned loudly, suddenly craving Lex worse than any time before. The throbbing in his groin was horrible, an itchy-sweet pain that wanted, _needed_ release. He was still panting and took a moment to calm himself, then moved to Lex's ear so he wouldn't have to look at the other boy as he begged. "Can we… _do _something, Lex?" He flushed and he had no doubt that his entire body was tinted a bright burgundy. 

He felt Lex's hands move to traverse his sides, feeling wonderful as they massaged his ribs. "I'm so sorry," he whispered back. "I really, _really_ am, but I can't touch you. Not like that." 

"But-" 

"We're already walking, no probably _crossing_ the line with this." 

"Lex, there's no one to see us," he complained. "We're alone." 

"Do you want me to do something illegal, Clark?" There was no impatience or condescension, no anger in the voice, but just a gentle reminder that they had to wait. 

Clark sighed, slumping against his friend. "Yes. Very much so." 

Lex gathered from his tone that he was joking and laughed. Clark was still pressed to Lex's stomach and he hissed as the laughter sent jolts into his crotch. His eyes scrunched tightly and, on reflex, he gyrated into Lex's stomach. 

Lex stopped laughing. 

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said quickly, panicked. 

"It's okay," came Lex's voice, deep and forced. "I'm sorry. I knew where you were and I shouldn't have laughed." 

The pain was still there and Lex's stomach was so taut and muscular. He nuzzled against Lex's head. "It's hard not to do it again, Lex." 

A moment. "I know." 

"I just need… I just need- _it_." He couldn't think of a better word, he didn't know how to say it without feeling dirty or petty. 

"You just need to climax. I know." 

Well, that was a good way. 

"I should get off of you." He started to move, very slowly, not wanting to excite his body anymore than necessary. 

"Clark?" 

He stopped. 

"You know… I'm not allowed to touch you, right?" 

He swallowed. "Right." 

"Well-" Clark felt Lex's hands on his arms and he pulled back to look at the older boy, surprised to see a bashful expression on his face. Lex dropped his arms to the side. "What if I don't?" 

"'Don't' what? Touch me?" 

Lex nodded. 

Clark frowned, a little confused. "Then how would I…?" 

Lex cleared his throat, pointing to his stomach and it took a moment, but Clark understood the implication. 

"You mean…" 

"Yes?" 

"I should…" 

"Yes?" 

"Hu-hump you?" He felt like his face had been soaked in gasoline and torched. Did he just say what he thought he said? And was that legal? "Is it-" 

Lex interrupted him. "Don't ask, Clark." 

"So I should just-" He shrugged. 

"I probably shouldn't verbally endorse that." 

"There are no tapes or people around here," Clark said, exasperated and pissy. "Nobody." Lex winced at the tone and Clark felt bad but he didn't apologize. This was his first time doing anything sexual at all with another person and he was nervous and scared and he didn't know what Lex wanted. He was frustrated that Lex didn't seem to understand what he was feeling, and that Lex was suddenly refusing to help Clark through this. It was as if- 

Clark paled, pushing away from Lex. "Don't you trust me?" 

Lex looked shocked. "Of course. You're the only one I _can _trust." 

He ignored the warmth flooding into his stomach. He'd enjoy Lex's words later. Right now he had a more pressing problem. "Then help me." 

"I c-" 

"I don't mean by touching me. Just tell me what to do." He got an idea. "Hypothetically." 

Lex's eyebrows raised. "Hypothetically?" 

"Right." Clark said, enjoying the glimmer in Lex's eyes. 

"Okay, well, hypothetically, I'd say scoot closer." 

Clark did, placing both hands on the seat behind Lex. 

"Closer. So you're against my stomach." 

He moved back into Lex's stomach, keeping eye contact the entire time. 

"Okay, uh… Hypothetically, I'd say you were ready." 

"Ready?" 

"To start, Clark," Lex said, blushing. 

Clark frowned. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "But what about you?" 

Lex reached out to Clark's arm but then pulled back centimeters before making contact. "I _want _to touch you." His voice was a hard whisper, breathy and uneven. "Believe me, I do. But I can't." 

Clark's heart felt like it had exploded. Lex looked so hungry for connection. "I meant how are you going to… climax?" 

"Oh." Lex shook his head. "If you doing this doesn't do anything for me, I've got major problems. But it would be best if I didn't come- I mean-" He winced at his choice in words, obviously afriad of embarassing Clark. "Sorry." 

Clark moved to kiss him but Lex ducked away, shaking his head. "That's not going to be the smartest thing to do right now. Just go ahead." 

Unable to even kiss Lex, Clark was lost, and just looked dumbly at the boy's stomach. He'd wanted something more... Well, romantic. 

"Here," Lex leaned into Clark's erection and Clark automatically pressed back. "A hypothetical start." 

So much for romance. That felt too damn good. He gripped the headrest and ground himself into Lex carefully. 

"I can take more than that." 

"Hypothetically, you mean," Clark said gruffly and shut his eyes. 

"Yeah," came the soft reply. "Right." 

He started lightly pumping into Lex's abs, amazed at how hard the body beneath him was. It was a damn shame that Lex never wore anything to accentuate his build. Clark suddenly wished they were naked in his bed at home, even if they were liable to have some space problems. He growled at the image of Lex's naked, muscular body on top of him, rubbing against him, face a study in fierce sexual desire. He thrust hard into Lex's stomach. 

"Christ!" 

Clark opened his eyes worried. "Shit, Lex, I'm-" 

"Do it again." Lex's eyes were staring right into his and he felt a bolt of electricity run through him. He thrust into Lex again and Lex cried out in pleasure. Clark started to ride, never dropping eye contact with Lex, and the flames within were overwhelming. He pounded into Lex, keeping himself from crushing the older boy and making sure to maintain both of their levels of enjoyment, rounding his body so that his groin met Lex's stomach and his ass met Lex's groin. 

As he hammered his breathing became gasps and he began panting hard. He closed his eyes, his moment so very close. 

"Clark." The thin, needy voice sounded miles away. 

He took a shallow breath in and found himself slowing, needing less speed and more pressure. "What?" 

"Are you about to…?" 

"Yeah." 

"Open your eyes." 

He did and met Lex's gaze, leaning against the other boy's forehead. 

"God, Lex." 

"I know." They kissed, open mouths and open eyes, unwavering. Clark felt his entire body from his toes to his neck and mouth tensing and he pulled away, closing his eyes involuntarily. As he pushed one last time against Lex's stomach, the release came, hitting him hard. He shuddered and threw his head back, shouting Lex's name. After a minute, he leaned his back up against the steering wheel and felt hands coarsely massaging his chest through his tee-shirt. His began moaning incoherently, knowing that somewhere Lex's name was coming through. 

"Come here." Lex held his arms wide. 

Clark wanted to badly, but… 

"I can't. I…" He trailed off pointing to his lap, chagrined. His pants were becoming increasingly wet. 

Lex grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. "I don't care." 

He nuzzled under Lex's neck and felt him moan appreciatively. Sitting in his lap, Clark couldn't help but feel Lex's hardness beneath him. "Lex?" 

"Hmmm?" 

Clark felt the boy's hand lounging in his hair, once again massaging his scalp. He shut his eyes, content. "Could I…" 

A moment. "Could you what?" 

He nuzzled again. "Well, hypothetically-" 

"No, Clark," Lex said quickly. "I should probably head into the fields over there-" 

"Into the fields?" 

"-and take care of it." 

Clark pulled back despite Lex's grip tightening to hold him. "I have to go home and change, right?" 

Lex smirked. "I'd say so." His smirk was quickly exchanged for a frown. "Shit. How are you going to get past your parents?" 

Clark shrugged. "Getting past them without being seen is not that tough. Especially right now. My dad's probably out in the field. I know my mother picked up some new African Lilies and is probably out in garden right now. So as long as I have to go home and change…" He ran his hand firmly over Lex's chest, emulating the way the older boy had done it earlier. He was so sinewy. "You could finish up in my room." 

Though his face showed no change in expression, Lex's lap perked up under Clark. "I don't think that's such a good idea." 

Clark grinned. "I'm inclined to believe that at least _part_ of you thinks it is." 

"Yeah, well, that part of me has gotten me into trouble in the past." 

"What if I changed in the bathroom and left you alone instead?" 

Lex frowned. "Instead of what?" 

Clark leaned over Lex and brushed his lips against the bald head. He felt braver, more sure of himself, more okay with teasing Lex. "Instead of watching." 

Lex pushed Clark away. "That's it, Kent. Onto your side of the car. Now." 

"Do you want me to watch?" 

Lex said nothing, but swallowed hard. 

"Or can I help?" He let his hands slip under Lex's sweater and shivered at the feeling of the hot skin, the hardened muscles beneath. 

"Clark," Lex moaned. 

"I want to help," he said, no longer teasing. Now he was begging. 

"Clark, move back to the passenger's side." 

He kissed Lex's neck and let his hands roam under the shirt, fondling the pale body in hopes that he could convince Lex. "Nobody would have to know," he whispered and felt Lex tremble. 

"God, Clark," he breathed. "J-just move." 

"And you don't have to touch me," he said hastily, knowing he was winning. "Just like-" 

"Please." Clark froze. He knew the power the word had on Lex, and now it was coming back to him. Lex seriously wanted him to stop? Beyond anything else? 

He looked up into blue eyes so desperate and saw that the older boy was holding on by a thread, that he yearned for Clark's torture to stop and his promises to be fullfilled. If Clark would just ignore the plea, they could both be so happy... But there was also a painful heaviness there, darkening the blue, and it was so obvious that everything but Lex's conscious was siding with Clark. _Everything_. Lex wanted him, wanted Clark to help him out, _needed_ it, but at the same time, he was serious about waiting until after it was allowable. 

_Dad would never believe this_, thought Clark. _Conscious overcoming a Luthor's sex drive_. 

Clark climbed off without any sensual accidental touches and Lex looked both relieved and disappointed. "Can you do me a favor?" 

Clark nodded. 

"Could you- could you go get the keys." 

Clark looked down at his backpack, grinning. "Uh, yeah." 

He hopped out of the car and ran over to where he'd thrown them. After a little over a minute he found them and started back to the car, once again appreciative of the Lamborghini's sleek form. 

He got within fifteen feet and realized that Lex was in the _passenger's_ seat. 

_What the…?_

He ran up to the car but before he could say anything Lex held up a hand. 

"Believe me when I say the last thing I want to admit is that I'm in no shape to be driving this thing. With any other person, I'd take the risk, but it's you. So you're driving." 

"Yes, sir." Clark grinned and ran to the driver's side. 

"And don't ever call me 'sir' again," Lex muttered as Clark got in. 

"Yes, ma'am." He put on his seatbelt and turned, ready to get on Lex about doing the same, but the boy had already secured himself. Clark smiled at him. 

Lex ignored the smile. "If you go one mile over fifty in this, you'll be sorry." 

He nodded. 

"I mean it, Clark." 

"I know. I don't drive like you anyway." 

Lex sighed as Clark put the keys in the ignition, but before starting the car he turned and gave Lex a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." 

"Oh, for letting you drive the car, I get a thanks, but for the rest, I get sexual torment." 

Clark grinned again and started the car, heading for the farm.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
